This invention relates to office systems formed from interconnected panels, and has particular application to the construction of the panels in such systems.
Varying types of panel construction are known. Many are elaborate and involve a number of components, making panel fabrication difficult and expensive. The present invention is directed to simplifying the panel construction process and making it less costly.
In the present invention, a panel is constructed utilizing frame pieces that define the perimeter of a panel and which all have a common cross-section. The frame pieces are joined at corners to define a complete panel frame, and the joinder at each corner is achieved through use of a clip which has first and second legs that are adapted for connection to corresponding first surfaces of adjacent frame pieces. An intermediate web joins the legs of the clip, and a tab is joined to the web that is connected to corresponding second surfaces of adjacent frame pieces. In this fashion, the frame pieces are securely joined together at the corners of the frame. Additionally, the intermediate web of the clip that joins the clip legs closes off an opening to the interior of the panel provided at the corner joinder of adjacent frame pieces. Still further, the intermediate web of the clip is joined to the clip legs by a fold of material to form bearing surfaces at the folds, useful in joining adjacent panels together.
The panel includes a septum having a central body portion that is supported in a plane internal to the frame. The septum has an edge portion that forms an angle with respect to the central body portion. The perimeter frame includes a septum support against which the septum edge portion bears, and an outer skin of the panel bears against the septum edge portion and urges that septum edge portion against the septum support to hold the septum securely in place within the frame. The panel preferably includes an outer skin on each side thereof, and ribs internal to the panel on both sides of the septum central body portion. The ribs maintain the outer skins in spaced relationship to each other and to the septum central body portion. Sound dampening material advantageously may be positioned between the septum and the outer skin, as desired, for sound control purposes.
A durable panel is thus provided which is simple to fabricate, is relatively inexpensive when compared with other panel configurations presently on the market.
The invention will be more completely understood by reference to the following detailed description of a representative but presently preferred embodiment of the invention.